


Around the Campfire

by sir_writesalot



Category: Super 4 (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Campfire, Dinosaurs, M/M, The struggle to find dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_writesalot/pseuds/sir_writesalot
Summary: A story about how Franz and Rock Brock first met. Danger? You bet. Action? Totally. Two bros? Well... They might be more than just that.
Relationships: Rock Brock/Franz
Kudos: 3





	Around the Campfire

Franz’s breath hitched as he sat curled up, listening so intently for any sound in the cave that he almost stopped breathing all together. It was quiet. Too quiet. He had his back pressed up against a rock, practically trapped inside the cave unless he wanted to risk his life and try to run.

It came suddenly and the redhead wasn’t prepared at all. The Tyrannosaurus’s head came from behind and it let out a loud roar, giving Franz a good look at all of the sharp teeth it had. He gave a startled scream and further pressed his back up against the wall, unable to run or hide any longer.

This was it. This was his horrible end, ever again to exit this rocky trap to see sunlight…

Until a distant noise made both he and the massive dinosaur look to the side. It was a low rumble that somehow seemed to be coming closer. The young man thought back, trying to figure out what creature from the Lost World would make such a noise before a car shot out of nowhere and glided into the air, slamming directly into the monster’s head.

A roar echoed and shook the cave as it was knocked down and landed with a thud on the ground. The 4x4’s wheels squealed as it skidded to a halt in front of him, all he could do was watch with his jaw dropped.

The man at the wheel leaned over, his right arm resting on the other seat’s headrest, shouting,

“Get in lil’ bro!”

Franz stared at him with wide eyes, never having seen such a well built man before. He had a chiseled jaw, with orange tinted sunglasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He had black wavy hair sprouting out from underneath the beige cowboy hat and wore a black t-shirt and a grey puffer vest, his baggy pants also a matching beige colour.

He spared no more time studying the dashing man, quickly leaping forward and clambering into the passenger seat. The man slammed the accelerator and they shot forward. Franz was pressed against the seat as he slowly turned his head to look at the other,

“T-Thank you sir! I-I would've died if it weren’t for you!” His eyes slowly trailed down to his arm that was still placed around his headrest. He didn’t know who this man was, but biceps were enough to make a blush form on his cheeks.

“Name’s Rock Brock.” Said man grinned, turning to look over at him, “Don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

“O-Oh, I haven’t been to this island very often… Do you think you should be keeping your eyes on the road?” Franz asked nervously.

A roar behind them made both their heads turn to see the T-Rex standing up. The young man quickly turned his head back around and gave a startled scream, the car hurtling towards a sharp rocky wall. Rock looked back forward and quickly swerved, bringing the ute back on the correct path.

Franz gave a sigh of relief, glad to have avoided being squished. A light began shining on them from ahead, while from behind the ground was shaking as the dinosaur ran towards them. It was right on their tail as the car flew out of the cave entrance, and it quite literally flew into the bright green plains.

The redhead shrieked in fear and clutched onto his seat as tightly as possible as they glided through the air. Rock simply laughed as the car tumbled across the ground, somehow by all odds stopping on its wheels. It skid forward again much more smoothly, away from the Tyrannosaurus who had stopped at the entrance of the cave.

It was much more calmer out here, but Franz’s hands were practically fused with the seat so he couldn’t move. 

“You okay bro?” Rock looked over him.

“T-T-That…” He started in a quiet voice, peeling his sore hands off, “… That was awesome!! You just swooped in and saved me from the massive dinosaur without even a hint of fear in the face of danger!” He squealed excitedly.

Rock Brock stared at him with a small smile before he grinned,

“Well, y’know, it’s kinda what I do.”

“I’m Agent Franz 6464, it’s an honour to meet you Mr. Brock!”

“Call me Rock, Ancient Franz 64.”

The redhead gave a small giggle at his little attempt,

“And you can just call me Franz.” 

“What were you doing in that cave anyways?”

“Oh, I was exploring the area after I had set up a temporary camp. A dinosaur destroyed it and chased me around trying to eat me. Now I have no supplies and nowhere to spend the night…” His voice trailed off as he realised what his situation was.

“You can stay with me if you want.” Rock offered, watching as Franz’s face brightened.

“R-Really? You’re serious? That would be amazing! Thank you so much!” He beamed excitedly. At least this way he would have some sort of protection from the dangerous inhabitants on the island.

"So uh, what's your camp look like? It's probably massive huh? Only the best, am I right?"

"Oh nah bro, I don't have a camp. I sleep in my ute." He patted the dashboard.

"Doesn't a hero like you deserve more though?"

"'Hero'...?" He muttered quietly under his breath, "Well yeah I guess so." He shrugged a little.

"How about we sleep under the stars tonight? Wouldn't that be cool?"

"Bro, that's too dangerous for you. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Danger? You're magnificent, you don't worry about danger! You punch it in the face with a ton of action! I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine in your company!" He smiled happily.

Rock looked over at the joyous man before he smirked. The little dude was right, he loved living life on the edge and to the max, why stop now?

"Alright, hold on!" He suddenly shifted the gears and the car burst forward, zooming past several stray trees and groups of creatures.

"Where are we going?" Franz asked, a little more relaxed with the higher speeds than he had been before.

"I know the perfect spot! Right over there." He pointed ahead to the opposite side of a large ravine.

Franz's heart sank for a split second. He wasn't going to jump over the large chasm, was he? As their speed only increased, he realised they were definitely going to jump over it.

He held onto his seat as Rock drove the car directly towards a ramp in the ground, sending them gliding through the air once more. This time, as the world seemed to go in slow motion, Rock shouted at the top of his voice,

"I am a magnificent action hero!"

Then the car landed on the other side and swerved to a halt.

Franz sat there quietly for a moment before excitedly throwing his hands up in the air,

"That was so thrilling!"

Rock laughed a little, throwing the door open,

“Come on, we can go get dinner.”

“What is there to eat out here?” Franz also got out of the car, looking over at the other.

Rock Brock placed his fists on his hips, looking out over at the trees,

“Well… Plants. Sometimes I eat fish and birds if I can catch them, but mainly plants.” He walked towards the thick forest in front of them and Franz quickly scurried after him. Up close, the redhead only realised how big the man was. He was almost a whole head taller than himself and had broad shoulders, Franz couldn’t help but stare at him in amazement.

“So… How long have you been here?” The younger asked, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

“... Hard to say… Years I suppose.” He chuckled, “The days get lost after a while.”

“… All by yourself?”

“Well yeah. I don’t see anyone else here.” Rock gave a small laugh, before pointing up at a tree, “There. These berries are delicious.” He began scaling the tree in order to reach some strange looking fruits.

“Be careful…” Franz quietly said, watching him. If he fell, he knew that he definitely wouldn’t be able to catch him.

Rock leaned forward and took a handful of the growing berries, holding them out for Franz to see with a happy beam. The redhead nervously nodded, trying to get him to come back down. Except when that didn't happen and Rock fell out of the tree, he squealed as the man landed with a thud.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?!" He quickly knelt down in front of him.

Rock simply lifted his head and held out the berries as if it never happened,

"Here, try one!”

“What about your fall? You aren’t worried that you might’ve broken a bone?”

“Oh that, nah, it’s all good. Now take it.” He smiled and promptly shoved the berries into Franz’s mouth. His eyes widened slightly before a sweet taste filled his mouth and he sat there with a goofy look on his face, murmuring under his breath.

“Mmm, how does that taste so good?” He hummed.

“You like it? Great! I’ll go get some more!”

“No, no, I’m sure we can find something safer to eat…” He scanned the area, looking for any food source, “For instance that river there! Surely that has fish we could catch, right?”

“Well of course bro!” He grinned, sitting up, “Here, I’ll show you how a pro catches one; with his bare hands!” He grabbed onto Franz’s wrist and yanked him suddenly in the direction of the river.

It was peaceful out here, much more peaceful than Franz had expected to be honest. Definitely more relaxing with Rock by his side. How had he never seen him before? He claimed he had been living here for years, he was just surprised he hadn’t seen him a couple of times before.

Franz stood by the side of the river as Rock hopped in, startling all the small fish away. He slightly raised an eyebrow at the ‘technique’, but shrugged it off as a strategy. If the man ate fish before, he clearly knew how to catch one.

The man squatted down with his arms extended, squinting as if he was concentrating harshly. Franz covered his mouth, trying to hide his giggles at how amusing this man was being. It was kind of adorable.

…

… He ignored himself calling the other adorable and just watched as Rock suddenly dove into the water after a fish, practically drenching Franz as it splashed everywhere. The fish was far too quick for him so he was left empty handed and wet.

Franz stared down at his soggy clothes and sighed slightly,

“… Perhaps we should find something else to eat?”

“Nonsense, I’ve got this…” He crouched and stuck his tongue out as an unsuspecting fish approached him. Pouncing at it again, there was a struggle before Rock suddenly held up a flailing fish with both hands and the biggest grin,

“Told ya!”

Franz looked up at it, then back at him and smiled, simply fond of how proud the man looked, even though he was absolutely drenched.

A screech suddenly rang through the air and before anyone could make any movement, a pterodactyl swooped through the air and swiped the fish directly from his hands, leaving him to stay there in shock.

“Hey! My dinner! Come back here bro, I caught that by myself!” He shouted, watching as it flew away. With a disappointed sigh, he looked back down at the river to see all the fish had swum away.

Franz looked down a little sadly before shaking his head with a small smile,

"No matter. We can find something else."

"I suppose you're right." Rock trudged out of the river, standing beside Franz. The smaller man looked back down at the ground as he saw Rock's wet shirt sticking to him.

"So uh…" Brows furrowed in thought, he looked around, "What about these things?" He walked up to a bush, gesturing to some weird looking fruits.

"Are they good?" Franz shuffled up to him.

"I mean, they haven't killed me yet so they're pretty great." He picked one off and tossed it to him.

Stumbling with it for a moment, Franz finally got proper hold of it and stared at the spotted fruit. That wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear, but it was still food, so he was pretty much open to everything right now.

He took a bite of it and was surprised to find it so juicy. It wasn’t exactly sweet and he couldn’t describe the strange and foreign flavour, but Franz couldn’t help but take another bite, the juice running down his mouth.

Rock, noticing how he didn’t seem to hate it, picked several more of the fruits and smiled,

“Great, now we have dinner. Let’s go back to my ute bro.”

"Yes, we can make a campfire for tonight."  The other nodded happily and followed behind him as he began to make his way towards the car. He nibbled on the fruit and carefully studied the man now that his back was to him. How lucky was he to have been saved by this man who also seemed pretty lucky? Well, there was a chance he wasn’t lucky, it was just a coincidence he didn’t get hurt.

Rock suddenly gave a yelp as something from above fell down and hit his head. The shorter one stopped to gaze at it and noted it was a coconut, glancing up at the tall trees to see what might’ve made it fall. There was nothing there and he realised that it had fallen on its complete own that very moment they had passed by.

“Sweet, a coconut.” Rock quickly swiped it without a second thought and continued walking on.

Franz wiped his mouth with his sleeve and rushed up to him,

“Hold on! Aren’t you amazed at the chances of that happening? A coconut falling  _ exactly _ as we passed, hitting you on the head without hurting you in the slightest bit?”

The man paused for a moment before speaking,

“Nope.”

“Wh- How are you so lucky? The chances of all these things happening is statistically far too low to be normal!”

“Guess I’m just lucky.” He shrugged.

Franz frowned, slightly confused at his answer,

“Well, yes, that’s what I’m trying to discern.”

“You discern too much. Relax a little, bro.”

He opened his mouth to say something and decided fighting would probably be pointless around him.

As they reached the car again, Rock placed his coconut and the fruits inside the car, turning to face Franz,

“I’m gonna go collect some firewood. You make sure the little bros don’t steal the food.” He quickly dashed off before Franz got a word in.

He quietly wondered who the ‘little bros’ were and if they were dangerous too. Minutes passed as he waited, sitting down in the passenger seat and swaying his feet. He quietly sighed, rolling up his wet long sleeves and hummed to himself about how freeing it honestly felt. Perhaps he should wear rolled up sleeves more often.

A snap from the bushes and trees made him go silent and whip his head in the direction of the sound. It was quiet for a few moments before he called out,

“R-Rock? Is that you?”

A small blue creature slowly stepped out of the bush, much to his surprise, having not seen it before. It had orange hands and large long ears and seemed to be unaccompanied.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else… Have to admit you’re both kinda cute though.” He chuckled under his breath, “You must be the small creature Rock warned me about. I don’t see what’s dangerous about you.” He smiled.

It moved closer to him, seeing he wasn’t attacking him and placed a hand on its little belly as it stared up at him.

“Are you hungry?” He questioned.

It gave a small nod, looking at the coconut behind him.

Franz also looked at it before taking a fruit instead and holding it out to him with a smile,

“I can’t give you the coconut seeing as Rock was so excited about it, but you’re welcome to have this.”

Looking down at it for a moment, it shook its head and pointed to the coconut.

“No, no, I can’t give you the coconut.” He shook his head.

The creature then growled, startling Franz slightly,

“Now, now, no need to get feisty…” He spoke nervously, shaking his head once more, “I’m sure a fruit is just as fine as a coconut.”

That’s when more began coming out of the bushes and he gave a gulp, suddenly realising what Rock meant. Most of them had painted markings on their face and tiny spears in hand but even the ones who just held a defensive stance and bared their teeth scared him.

“P-Please, we need this food I haven’t eaten all day, I’m exhausted, I’m wet and I’m hungry…” He begged to no avail. They just kept on creeping closer despite his pleas. He was about to give up all the food just to remain safe when a strange screech rang through the air and it took a moment for Franz to realise it was the pterodactyl’s cry they had heard before, except it sounded a little weird.

The small creatures began panicking and were quick to run away, much to his relief, but there was still a carnivorous dinosaur somewhere around there so he had to be careful. Rock then stepped out from the bushes with a laugh and a large pile of dried wood in his hands, grinning,

“You like my impression Franzi?”

“… That was you?”

“Yup, the little bros are scared of pretty much all dinosaurs. Why’d you think they wanted the coconut so bad? They can’t reach them without being attacked by a pterodactyl.” He said, matter-of-factly.

“Wow, that’s so cool.” His eyes almost shone as he stared at the man, “Except… Well, it did sound a little off.”

“They bought it, didn’t they?” He dropped the wood into a pile of the ground.

There were several angry growls as the creatures moved out from the bushes again, this time enraged.

“Well now they’re furious…” Franz gulped.

“No problem, I’ll just use my awesome powers of mimicry and make them run away again.” Rock said.

“I doubt they’re going to believe such an impression again…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rock frowned.

“No offence, but it was just luck that they believed it last time…”

“Oh yeah? How about you try?” He crossed his arms in a huff.

“Fine, I guess I will!” Franz took a deep breath and suddenly let out a screech that rang through the air. Rock jumped backwards in surprise and this time the creatures squealed in fear, rushing around before the leader gestured to follow him and they all ran away.

There was a silence before Rock beamed,

“Woah bro, that was amazing! How’d you do that?!” He laughed, playfully punching the redhead’s shoulder.

He blushed bashfully and chuckled,

“T-Thank you…”

“No seriously, you need to teach me.” He carefully knelt down beside the pile of sticks and began building a small tipi with it as the sun slowly began to creep under the horizon.

The sky was painted orange and purple as they carefully lit the campfire and sat around it. Rock had taken off his vest, boots and even his hat so they could dry, while Franz had only taken his shoes off. He had tried to avoid staring at him too long so he resorted to eating to try to distract himself from his luscious black hair, defined chest and gorgeous eyes.

Franz nibbled on the watery fruit as Rock attempted to crack his coconut open and resorted to smashing it against his head and making it split in half.

He wasn’t even going to question it anymore, the man just somehow had dumb luck and that was that.

Rock held out one half of the coconut to Franz, who raised his eyebrows,

“Oh no, I couldn’t. It’s your coconut, you eat it.”

“I insist.” He pushed it into Franz’s hands with a smile, making the man blush.

“Thank you…”

The rest of the night was spent with Rock telling heroic stories about himself and the two of them coming up with a song for him since he totally deserved a theme song. They talked and laughed deep into the night and Franz realised he never really wanted to leave.

* * *

_ 3 years later _

The sun slowly crept over the surface, throwing the colour orange into the sky once more and Rock quietly awoke like he did every morning, exactly at sunrise. He glanced down at Franz who was quietly sleeping with his head in his lap and gave a small smile. He placed one arm behind his head and yawned, closing his eyes and running his fingers through the other’s red hair.

He sat, leaning against his ute in front of a put out campfire they had used last night and recalled memories from the first day they had met, many years ago. Franz had been the one who had convinced him to sleep outside instead of in his ute, he had been the one who said they should build a campfire.

A couple of years later, they shared their first kiss around the campfire, first admitted their love around the campfire, here they were now, united and inseparable around the campfire.

Maybe they didn’t notice it then, but it was definitely love at first sight. Just… With a couple of dumb men, in love around the campfire.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
